Comme une odeur de cendres
by Willia
Summary: Depuis que tu es parti, il y a comme une odeur de cendre qui flotte en moi. Car tu as tout brûlé sur ton passage... Tout. (pov Harry)


(POV Harry)

Me revoici, me revoilà, avec un nouvel angst... formé d'une métaphore filée de deux pages... Niark Niark bon courage...

N'oubliez pas une review!

* * *

Tu as allumé un feu en moi. Un tout petit feu, pour t'amuser avec. Et puis, quand tu as été lassé de lancer des brindilles dedans, pour voir de petites gerbes d'étincelles jaillir, et bien tu es parti. Mais tu as oublié, Malefoy, tu as oublié de l'éteindre. Tu as oublié de le piétiner comme tu aurais dû.  
Alors lentement, sûrement, le feu s'est propagé. Et plus tu t'eloignais, et plus il prenait de l'ampleur. Quand tu as dépassé la clairière, c'était un brasier. Quand tu as franchis la limite de la forêt, c'était déjà un petit incendie. Quand tu as été hors de vue, la forêt entière s'est embrasée.  
Le chaos s'est mît à régner. L'apocalypse s'est répandue dans mon coeur. Et le feu a atteint les limites de l'océan. Et il est parvenu à l'enflammer. Ton petit jeu a atteint mon esprit, Malefoy! Et tu t'éloignais encore. Et je perdais un peu plus le contrôle de moi-même.

Tu ne pensais pas que le feu prendrait si vite. Tu ne pensais pas que tout s'enflammerait aussi rapidement. Tu as eu l'agréable surprise de me voir me consumer intérieurement avec plus de puissance encore que prévu.

As-tu jamais pensé que ça allait dégénérer de la sorte ? Peut-être que oui après tout. Peut-être est-ce ce que tu voulais. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, tu sais ? Tout ça ne serait pour toi qu'une vaste blague. La forêt était laide de toute manière, pour toi. Et l'océan était pourri. Il t'était hostile. C'est comme ça que ça marche, pour toi, pas vrai ? Si tu n'aimes pas, tu détruis. C'est dommage pourtant. Elle avait presque confiance en toi, la forêt de mon cœur. Presque. Ne sois pas étonné que l'océan de mon esprit t'en veuille, si tu profites d'un moment d'inattention pour y semer le désordre.

Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus étouffer le feu. Il me ronge. Il me dévaste. Que tu as été cruel de ne pas sacrifier quelques branches de mon coeur en les piétinant, pour l'éteindre à ton départ ! Que tu as été mauvais de ne pas arracher un peu d'eau à la mer de mon esprit ! Je m'en serais remis. Mais là, tu es parti sans te retourner, remarquant froidement la lueur rougeâtre des arbres autour de toi. Tu as calmement constaté le chaos que tu avais installé, tu as regardé avec un intérêt poli les flammes s'écarter pour te laisser passer, pour te laisser sortir. Comme tu as dû rire, en constatant qu'elles ne te poussaient même pas au-dehors ! Qu'elles te créaient juste un passage, un plaisant passage carmin et doré, avec un belle arche enluminée tout du long ! Et comme tu as du sortir, la tête haute et le dos bien droit, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, un sourcil amusé dressé. Comme cet instant a dût te faire jouir ! Et comme tu dois jouir encore en y repensant !

J'aurais du te détruire, quand tu es parti. J'aurais du libérer mes flammes enragées, et te faire griller comme un vulgaire gibier. Tu savais que je ne le ferais pas, pas vrai ? Tu le savais depuis le début, quand tu es arrivé sur la pointe des pieds, une allumette à la main. Une unique allumette, comme si tu ne t'autorisais qu'une seule chance.  
Tes mains tremblaient un peu, quand tu as placé des pierres lisses en rond, et que tu as rassemblé des branchages pour les mettre en son centre. Tu as essuyé ton front humide du revers de la main, avant de craquer l'allumette contre un caillou. Tu as dû t'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, protéger du vent hostile tes tentatives. Un vent marin. Tout droit venu de ma raison.

Mais ton acharnement a finit par porter ses fruits, et un feu timide est né entre les pierres. La forêt a cessé d'agiter des branches menaçantes vers toi, et a commencé à t'observer avec intérêt, puis avec bienveillance.  
Et plus les jours passaient, et plus tu y étais chez toi. La clairière te berçait le soir pour que tu t'endormes, mais tu restais toujours attentif. Tu attisais le feu. Tu t'amusais de le voir s'agiter à tes mots et à tes gestes, et la forêt se réjouissait avec toi.

C'est là que tu t'es levé, et, avec un sourire en coin, que tu t'es retourné. D'une démarche tranquille, tu es sorti de la clairière, et tu as continué ton chemin.  
Les arbres t'ont regardés passer avec intérêt, chochotant entre eux, tandis que les flammes du feu de camp montaient un peu plus haut.  
Et ce petit sourire narquois ne t'a pas quitté, tout le long de ton parcours.

Tu m'as détruit, Malefoy. Maintenant il ne reste plus rien, à l'intérieur de moi. Plus que le désert vaguement salé de mon esprit, et les friches brunâtres de mes sentiments.  
Mais le feu brûle toujours. Il erre çà et là, flottant paresseusement, d'une attitude satisfaite, admirant son travail.

Si tu revenais, Malefoy, tu ne reconnaitrais plus les contrées verdoyantes peuplées jadis de tant de nuances. Tu as transformé ce paysage en une coquille vide et inerte, sans vie, sans couleurs. Tu n'y a laissé qu'une odeur amère de souffre, et ton empreinte empoisonnée.  
Le pire, Malefoy, c'est que si tu revenais, tu serais chaleureusement accueillit. Ce qu'il me reste d'esprit veut t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être as-tu été forcé de partir, après tout ? Peut-être l'incendie est-il réellement la conséquence d'un oubli ? Et je ne peux que penser que tu as eu froid, en t'éloignant du feu. Ton sourire était probablement crispé, pas vrai ? Et tu as dû regretter d'avoir laissé le feu de camp ainsi sitôt la lisière de la clairière franchie, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais tu as été trop fier, trop décidé, pour faire demi-tour. Tu as pensé que ça n'allait pas dégénérer.

Et je parvient à m'en convaincre. Et j'en arrive à espérer ton retour. C'est stupide, pas vrai ? C'est pathétique.

Mais reviens, je t'en pris. Reviens. Rappelle tes flammes. Refleuris mon paysage intérieur. Je sais que toi seul le peux. Mais tu ne le veux pas, pas vrai ? Tu ne veux pas me faire cette faveur. Ça serait trop bon. Ça serait détruire ton oeuvre. Oh non, ça serait trop bon. Ça serait renier tes actes, les regretter, et un Malefoy ne regrette pas. Je le sais maintenant. Un Malefoy ne change pas. Même pour moi.

Mais reviens quand même. Je t'en supplie. Reviens. Continue à m'empoisonner de tes flammes, je me suis trop habitué à leur goût âcre à présent. Reviens.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
